Aaron 10(Episode 1):The More the Merrier
(Episode begins with fourteen year old,eighth grade,Aaron Rennyson sitting in his final period math class,it was 2:25 PM and the date is 6/7/14 in New Castle,PA) Aaron:(Watches the clock)Only five more minutes until summer. Danny(Aaron’s best friend):Yeah,hey we still up for summer camp at Camp Erie? Aaron:Totally,it’s gonna be great. Lisa(Aaron’s friend and Danny’s cousin):Danny. Danny:Yeah? Lisa:My mom and dad said I come along too. Danny:Awesome,it’ll be great with the three of us! (the bell rings and everyone leaves school in a big hurry to begin their summer vacation,an hour goes by and Aaron,Danny,and Lisa get to the front of Aaron’s house to wait for the bus to Camp Erie.) Aaron:I can’t wait! Danny:Yeah,it’s going to be the best. Lisa:I can’t wait to go swimming in the lake and see what kinds of fish are there. Aaron:LAME!!I’m going to go explore the woods,and go fishing! Danny:That’s great!(high-five’s Aaron) (the bus finally pulls up and the gang climbs on and the bus drives off and the gang notices a few kids they know) (About 2 hours past and the gang and everyone else on the bus gets out to Camp Erie) Aaron:Wow...cool. Lisa:It’s alright. Danny:Yeah,but still pretty cool. (the head camp counselor comes up and greets the gang and the others) Head Camp Counselor:Hello,campers!I’m the head counselor,Mr.Roger,if you ever need anything from me just ask. Aaron:(Raises hand) Mr.Roger:Yes young man? Aaron:Yeah,uh where are our cabins. Mr.Roger:(points over to 2 cabins on the left side of the camp flag)Those are the boys’ cabins...(points over to the 2 cabins on the right side of the camp flag)and those are the girls’ cabins. Aaron:Good enough for me. Mr.Roger:Alright campers,fan out to your cabins,unpack and meet me in the mess hall for dinner. (So everyone fanned out to their cabins and began to unpack and everyone got back to the mess hall and everyone ate hamburgers but if a few people were vegetarians they had veggie burgers) Mr.Roger:(speaks into a microphone)Alright campers!Let’s get back to our cabins now. (everyone went back to their cabins and went to bed,but hours later at 11:57 PM Aaron woke up) Aaron:(looks out window and sees a green comet crash out in the woods)What the? Aaron:(shakes Danny)Danny!Danny!Danny! Danny:WHAT?! Aaron:Come with me to the woods,I saw a green comet crash,lets go check it out. Danny:Fine.(grabs a flashlight)Lets go. (The two friends went off into the woods to investigate) Aaron:(finds a metal orb in the center of a large crater)Whoa Danny,get a look at this! Danny:Aaron be carefu-! Aaron:(ground under Aaron collapses causing him to fall into the crater)Whoa! Aaron:(lands down in front of the metal orb and it begins to glow green)What? (metal orb opens up and reveals a watch-like device) Aaron:Wow...(reaches for the watch with right hand) Danny:Aaron wait! (the watch-like device jumps onto Aaron’s right wrist Aaron:WHAT?! (Aaron tries to pry the watch off but it doesn’t work so he grabs a nearby rock and tries to smash it but it’s no use) Aaron:(continues to smash the watch when all of a sudden the dial shoots up and stops)What the....(slams down on the dial and body gets consumed with flames)Aaaaaah!I’m on fire!(tries to slap fire out)Aaaaah!!! Danny:Whoa!!!!Aaron are you ok?! Flaming Creature:NO!!I’m on fire!!! Danny:(starts to throw dirt on Aaron)Come on! Aaron:Wait wait wait!!It doesn’t hurt,not at all... Danny:Weird. Flaming Creature:Maybe I turned into some monster. Danny:Maybe more like an alien. Flaming Creature:Danny,behind you! (Danny looks behind him and sees a monster frog creature) Danny:What are you?! Frog Monster:Raaaaah!!! Flaming Creature:(points right hand at the Frog Monster)Danny duck!! (Danny jumps out of the way just when the flaming creature fires a ball of fire at the frog monster) Flaming Creature:Take that,Wart-Face!(fires balls of fire rapidly at the frog monster) Wart-Face:(Roars)You will pay!!(fires a ball of acid out of his mouth towards Flaming Creature) Flaming Creature:(charcoals the ball of acid)Strike 1! Wart-Face:(rapidly fires balls of acid towards Flaming Creature)Aaah! Flaming Creature:(makes a fire dome to shield self)Strike 2! Wart-Face:(stretches tongue at Flaming Creature that has a spike on it to)Die! Flaming Creature:(dodges the tongue,grabs it,and yanks the frog towards me)Strike 3!(punches Frog in the face and knocks it out)You’re out! (As Wart-Face lies on the ground passed out a red flashing light appears along with beeping and Flaming Creature then turns back to Aaron) Aaron:That was awesome! Danny:(helps Aaron out of crater)Yeah,but what do we do about Wart-Face? Aaron:Let’s just leave him...(looks at watch)this is gonna be one amazing summer! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres